memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil I
Auf Befehl Gowrons wird eine Große klingonische Flotte am bajoranischen Wurmloch zusammengezogen, angeblich um sich gegen das Dominion zu verteidigen. Zusammenfassung Auf Deep Space 9 versucht die Besatzung einen flüchtigen Formwandler aufzugreifen. Als dieser entkommen kann, stellt sich heraus, daß es sich nur um eine Übung gehandelt hat. Später empfängt Captain Benjamin Sisko Kasidy Yates zu einem Candlelight-Dinner. Die Stimmung wird jäh gestört, als sich das klingonische Flaggschiff, die [[IKS Neg'Var|IKS Negh'Var]] direkt vor DS9 enttarnt. An Bord befindet sich General Martok, der für sich und seine Mannschaft Landurlaub auf der Station begehrt. Sisko willigt ein. Was er nicht erwartet hat: Eine ganze Flotte klingonischer Raumschiffe enttarnt sich daraufhin rings um DS9. thumb|Martok und Worf Nachdem sich Martok davon überzeugt hat, daß Captain Sisko und Major Kira keine Formwandler sind, erklärt er ihnen die Anwesenheit der Flotte. Der Klingonische Hohe Rat will in der Nähe des Wurmlochs Präsenz zeigen, da er einen Angriff des Dominion erwartet. Sisko ist nicht begeistert, doch aufgrund der Allianz mit der Föderation muß er sich den Klingonen beugen. Einige Klingonen um Drex beginnen, die Bewohner der Station zu belästigen. Garak wird in seiner Schneiderei von ihnen überfallen, weigert sich aber, die Täter anzuzeigen. Kasidy Yates hat DS9 währenddessen an Bord der ''Xhosa'' verlassen. Da wird das Schiff von der [[IKS M'Char|IKS M'Char]] aufgebracht. Captain Sisko beschließt, der Xhosa mit der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] zu folgen. Er befiehlt dem Kommandanten der M'Char, Commander Kaybok, sich zurückzuziehen. Als dieser sich weigert, droht der Captain ihn anzugreifen. Daraufhin entfernen sich die Klingonen. Als Sisko nach DS9 zurückkehrt, hat das Folgen: Martok hat Kaybok wegen dessen Befehlsverweigerung hinrichten lassen. Die Allianz zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen ist dadurch schwer belastet. Captain Sisko beschließt Lieutenant Commander Worf anzufordern, da er hofft, dessen Wissen um die klingonische Denkweise im Umgang mit ihnen nutzen zu können. Worf informiert den Captain, daß er beabsichtigt, den Dienst in der Sternenflotte aufzugeben, willigt aber ein, vorerst als Sicherheitsoffizier auf DS9 zu bleiben. Schon bald zeigt sich die Wahrheit über die Pläne der Klingonen. Auf Cardassia hat es einen Putsch gegeben und Kanzler Gowron vermutet dahinter das Dominion. Eine Invasion Cardassias soll daher ein weiteres Vorgehen des Dominion stoppen. Obwohl Sisko Martok mit der Aufkündigung der Allianz droht, nimmt dessen Flotte Kurs auf Cardassia. Um die Cardassianer nicht offiziell warnen zu müssen erfährt Garak "zufällig" davon und informiert Gul Dukat. Als sich die Föderation offiziell weigert, den Klingonen beizustehen, kündigen diese das Khitomer-Abkommen. Gowron kommt nach DS9 und versucht Worf auf die Seite des Klingonischen Reichs zu ziehen. Hintergrundinformationen * Wurde zur Erstausstrahlung in den USA mit dem zweiten Teil als eine Folge in Filmlänge gesendet. * Neues Intro: Die Musik wurde etwas flotter, Michael Dorn wurde zu den Schauspielern hinzugefügt und die Defiant wird gezeigt. *Diane Carey schrieb zu dieser und der zweiten Episode das Buch Der Weg des Kriegers. Synchronfehler/-veränderungen * Gowron wird immer als Gawron bezeichnet. Dialogzitate * Nachdem Garak von einigen Klingonen angegriffen wurde. Garak: "Das einzige unerklärliche, Doktor, ist diese erbitterte Feindseligkeit mir gegenüber. Constable Odo zu beschimpfen ist eine Sache, schließlich ist er ein Wechselbalg, und die Klingonen kennen ihn nicht so gut wie wir ihn kennen. Aber die Beziehungen zwischen Klingonen und Cardassianern sind immer von freundschaftlicher Natur gewesen. Das Ganze ist mehr als seltsam." Bashir: "Vergessen Sie nicht den Betraka-Nebel-Zwischenfall." Garak: "Ein geringfügiges Geplänkel." Bashir: "Das ganze 18 Jahre andauerte." * Sisko zitiert seinen alten Freund Curzon Dax: "Die Einzigen, die auf lange Sicht mit den Klingonen umgehen können, sind die Klingonen selbst." * Dax fordert Worf zu einem Kampf auf. Worf: "Das wäre kein fairer Kampf!" Dax: "Keine Angst, ich werde schonend mit ihnen umgehen, das verspreche ich." * Kira: "Sie haben ja gesehen, wie er sich benommen hat." Dax: "Ich "kann nicht glauben, dass sie das getan haben, Kira." Kira: "Der Kerl hat mir keine Wahl gelassen." Bashier: "Ganz ruhig Lieutenant, was ist los?" Dax: Sie hat Lancelot k.o. geschlagen." Kira: "Er h küsste mich." Dax: "Ja das sollte er auch." Kira: "Aber ich habe eine verheiratet Frau gespielt." * Später nachdem Bashir Worf Dax und Kira vorgestellt hat Worf über Kiras Kopfbedeckung: "Netter Hut." * Worf: "Chief, erinnern Sie sich noch an die Zeit, als wir Captain Picard von den Borg retteten?" O'Brien: "Das war ganz schön haarig, es gab Zeiten, da dachte ich, wir kämen um eine Assimilierung nicht herum." Worf: "Wir waren schließlich die Krieger aus den alten Heldensagen. Es gab nichts, das wir nicht schafften." O'Brien: "Außer die Holodecks richtig funktionieren zu lassen." * Drex zu Odo, in Garaks Anwesenheit: Drex:"Lohd Zoss'lee chaw'KU sohk jaTAL?*" Garak: "Eigentlich bin ich mir gar nicht sicher, ob der Constable eine Mutter hat!" * Worf: "Curzons Name wird von meinem Volk in Ehren gehalten." Dax: "Louk, a jeek CHIM-ta law!"** Worf (schweigt kurz nachdenklich): "...Darin besteht gar kein Zweifel." Später als Worf die Szene verlässt: Kira: "Was haben Sie gesagt?" Dax: "Es ... verliert an Gewicht in der Übersetzung." (*=Klingonisch für "Hat dir deine Mutter erlaubt mit Männern zu reden?" (**=Klingonisch für "Ja, aber ich sehe viel besser aus als er." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Penny Johnson als Kasidy Yates * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * Robert O'Reilly als Gowron * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * Obi Ndefo als Drex * Christopher Darga als Commander Kaybok * William Dennis Hunt als Huraga * Andrew Robinson als Elim Garak * Judi Durand als Computerstimme * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Ablative Armierung, Betreka-Nebel-Zwischenfall, Hoobishanische Bäder, [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] Beteiligte Schiffe * [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] * [[IKS Neg'Var|IKS Neg'Var]] * ''Xhosa'' * [[IKS M'Char|IKS M'Char]] Weg des Kriegers, Teil I, Der en:The Way of the Warrior es:The Way of the Warrior nl:The Way of the Warrior